Cruelty Comes In Many Forms
by charmed4eva112
Summary: A spinoff of the season 1 finale. What happened after Elena walked toward the kitchen? Twists and pairings ahead!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm slowly working on the next chapter to my Anna/Jeremy story. I've had writer's block, but tonight's episode has made me want to write again. The ending was so shocking I had to write something. **

Elena entered the kitchen slowly, unsure of what to find. "Aunt Jenna?" she called out hesitantly. Entering the kitchen finally, she froze, completely dumbfounded to find blood everywhere with John Gilbert on the floor, clearly dead. Her eyes widened as she rushed to him, crying out.

"Uncle John!" she cried out painfully, not feeling right to call him Dad quite yet. Checking his pulse, she found none and her eyes welled up with tears. She looked down to see part of his hand chopped off, the ring gone. Elena knew somebody killed him, but she decided not to focus on the who yet as she heard footsteps thunder down the stairs and Jenna appeared. Her face was full of shock and she covered her mouth.

"Oh my god," was all she could say, her own eyes welling up with tears. Elena turned to her aunt, her eyes in pain.

"Call 911," she said hoarsely as Jenna did just that, even though it was too late to save him. So much had happened that night. Caroline was on the brink of death, the Mayor was dead, Bonnie helped kill the vampires, and almost killed Damon and Stefan in the process, her brother hated her guts, her uncle was now her dad (dead dad) and her head was spinning from all of this confusion. She sat beside her dad until her aunt came back in the room.

"They're on their way. Elena, go wake up Jeremy. I- I don't think I can, I don't think I have the heart to tell him," Jenna told her gravely. Her hands were shaking and Elena nodded as she stood up, moving toward the banister. She took another look at her aunt, who was breathing deeply and looking away from the body, squeezing her eyes tight. Elena sighed as she moved up the stairs, holding back tears. She hated John a lot, but she never wanted this for him, and especially with everything that happened, it was too much.

She entered Jeremy's room quietly to find him asleep. She almost didn't have the heart to wake him, but she had to. She sat beside him as she gently shook him.

"Jer, wake up. I know you hate me and all, but I need you to wake up. Please," Elena begged, but her brother (she refused to call him anything but that) wouldn't move, or budge. He stayed completely still, and it was freaking Elena out. She shook him harder.

"Please Jer, I know you're angry at me, but there's been an accident with Uncle John. This isn't time for games! Please!" Elena cried out. But still, he didn't wake. A wave of panic rushed through Elena as she hurriedly checked his pulse, the worst feeling coming over her. When she found none, her hand flew up to her mouth as she stumbled off of his bed. She turned wildly to see the bottle of pills- her bottle of pills on the bathroom counter, completely gone, and she knew they were half full when she checked last week. No way, she thought as she turned back to Jeremy, tears pooling in her eyes. He couldn't be dead; he couldn't have killed himself over all of this.

"No, oh god no! Aunt Jenna! Oh god, Aunt Jenna!" Elena cried hysterically, moving back toward the bed, trying desperately to revive Jeremy with no luck as her aunt rushed up, noticing Elena's tear stained cheeks. "He's dead," she sobbed as Jenna looked absolutely pale. The two women sat on the floor, holding each other as sirens were heard in the distance.

* * *

Katherine Pierce watched from afar, a smile appearing on her delicate face. "All in good time, Elena, we will meet. All in good time," she murmured softly before whisking away quietly.

**This is only the first chapter. Obviously, there will be more! Hopefully, I finish this story. If not, then just remember this is my interpretation. Elena doesn't know that Jeremy took Anna's blood before he took the pills (which I presume he took but we'll find out next season) nor does she know about Anna's death, just the Mayors. Next chapter will be of Stefan and Damon talking, them showing up at Elena's house, some news on Caroline (which won't be happy) and just some more Katherine teasing. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I know last chapter was really short. This chapter should be longer though! I'm glad you're enjoying this. So, this won't center entirely on Elena/Damon/Stefan. It'll center around the other characters as well. I pictured Katherine teasing the whole town for a few episodes before finally revealing herself. Some will probably be shocked, but others I think wouldn't be like Damon, who will figure it out, I guarantee it. Or Stefan will and tell Damon. Either way, this is what I hope to happen. There will be some twists and turns, so I hope you enjoy. **

Stefan knew something was wrong the minute his phone rang. He felt a sense of dread as he excused himself from Matt, who was pale and not doing so well, as he walked to the other side of the room, answering the phone. It took a full minute to get Elena to calm down, but once he heard the word, "dead", he snapped his phone shut and rushed over to his girlfriend's house. It wasn't too far from the hospital, but by the time he arrived, there were police cars and ambulances situated in front of the Gilbert home. Stefan quietly moved to the door, past all the officers to find a sobbing Elena, a hysterical Jenna and two bodies being moved out of the home. The first body, all bloody, was John's and Stefan's heart went out to him because he was still Elena's father. He watched as a white sheet was placed on top of the body carefully.

The second body was the most shocking. Jeremy Gilbert was being wheeled out next, another white sheet being placed on top. Stefan could barely look at the scene anymore. John and Jeremy were dead? How? There was no possible way, he thought frantically as he quickly enveloped Elena in a strong hug as she sobbed against his chest. His heart went out to his girlfriend, because tonight had been a travesty among all travesties. When he arrived at the hospital earlier after talking to Elena, he found a grieving Tyler, who just got word on his own father's death, and Damon had called him to let him know about Anna's own death. It made sense if Jeremy killed himself over Anna. So much had happened that year for him, for the Gilbert family in general, but Stefan could barely believe it himself. If it weren't for him, if it weren't for vampires in general, none of this would have happened. Jeremy would still be alive, and Elena would be a lot happier. Tonight was a night of loss, death and grief and he had no clue how Elena would get over this.

He watched as the ambulances left and the police stopped questioning Jenna, who wasn't even bothering to hold it together anymore. The police didn't even bother with Elena, but wanted her to come in when she was calm enough. He sat down on the porch bench, still holding Elena as she kept crying into his chest. It took her over twenty minutes to calm down, so once she did, he knew the questions had to be asked.

"What happened Elena?" he asked softly. He didn't want to push her too much, but he was naturally curious to why there was so much blood on John. Elena sniffled, wiping some tears away as she clung to Stefan tightly.

"I-I came home and found them both dead. I don't know how! John, he was- he was stabbed in the chest after someone cut his fingers off, and Jeremy- I saw my bottle of pills empty," Elena said softly. She looked up at Stefan with more vulnerability than he had ever seen from her. It was full of pain, remorse and guilt. He didn't like seeing her hurting so much. In twenty four hours, she lost her dad, Jeremy, maybe Caroline, almost lost Bonnie as a friend, Damon, and even himself. It would tear any human apart, and Elena looked like she was trying to hold it all together, but it wasn't working very well. Suddenly, Jenna interrupted them, her face completely broken down as she looked at the two with hollow eyes.

"I'm going to head down to the police station to give an official report. I should be back later," Jenna said, her voice completely dead and lifeless. Elena nodded hesitantly, looking up at her aunt sadly. Stefan knew she wouldn't speak, so he spoke for her.

"Yeah, we'll stay here, or maybe I'll take her to my place if that's alright with you," Stefan suggested. Jenna nodded, her arms crossed.

"Yeah, that would be nice. Take care of yourselves," Jenna said before turning and walking toward the police car, where one officer was waiting for her. Stefan watched the young woman go before turning back to Elena, letting his attention focus on her. She was still crying a bit, but was staying very quiet and still. He sighed as he stood up, her still in his arms.

"Let's go back to my place. We'll discuss this in the morning, but for now, you need some sleep," Stefan coaxed gently. Elena suddenly looked up at Stefan, her eyes becoming a bit more lively.

"How can I get sleep when my brother and my dad just got killed in my own home? Who would do such a thing?" Elena cried almost angrily. Stefan nodded, holding her tighter as he led her to his car.

"I'm sorry Elena, I know tonight has been rough. I promise you, we'll find out who killed your father," he said. Elena nodded as he helped her in the car before going to his own side and starting to drive to his place. Elena leaned against the car door as Stefan looked at her worriedly. He really hoped they did find out who did this. They would definitely pay for all the harm they caused on Elena already.

* * *

Matt watched people moving around in the waiting room but he wasn't exactly comprehending what was going on. All he knew was that his girlfriend was in surgery for internal bleeding and nobody could tell him a damn thing. He also knew that Tyler's dad had been killed that night in some fire and that Stefan had rushed out after muttering something about Elena. He was barely focused on anything but Caroline. She had to be alright, she just had to be.

A hand suddenly clamped down on his shoulder and he looked up to see Sheriff Forbes, sighing as she sat beside him.

"No news yet. Are you alright Matt? I mean, you were in the car too and you're together with my daughter and all," the woman asked gently, trying to hold it together, but he could see she was ready to unravel at any point. Matt shrugged, unsure. Honestly, he didn't feel like he was just in a car crash. The paramedics checked him out and said he was fine besides a couple of scratches and bruises, but he wondered why he got out unhurt while Caroline and Tyler had to pay the price.

"I'm fine, I guess. I just want to know how she is," Matt admitted. Sheriff Forbes nodded in agreement, sighing. Suddenly, footsteps startled him to see Tyler walk into the hospital again, his mother right beside him as she held onto her son tightly, tears streaming down her face. Matt got up and walked over to the two.

"I thought we'd come and find out how Caroline's doing. Is she alright?" Mrs. Lockwood asked timidly, Tyler standing stone walled beside her. Matt gave the tiniest of smiles.

"I don't know; the doctors haven't come out yet. I'm so sorry for your loss. It's a hectic night. How are you guys dealing?" Matt told the two gravely. Mrs. Lockwood smiled in appreciation but Tyler didn't even glance in her direction.

"It's hard, but we're managing," she told him. Matt turned to his friend, wanting to reach out but afraid to. He saw how bad Tyler's temper got at times. It was almost like an animal coming out to bite you. So, he hung back, putting his hands in his pockets. Tyler made no move to acknowledge his presence. He didn't blame him much. His father just died, so Tyler had the right to be mad and cold to everyone. Suddenly, the arrival of a doctor caused Matt to turn and Sheriff Forbes to stand before her cell rang. She ended the call quickly as she turned to the doctor.

"How is Caroline?" she asked frantically. The doctor looked solemn and Matt felt his heart drop about fifty feet into the ground.

"She's in a coma, alive, but barely. Unfortunately, we do not feel that she will make it. She's on a ventilator since she cannot breathe on her own, and at this rate, we only give her a five percent chance on waking up. We are deeply sorry. It will be your choice if you want to keep her alive to see if she wakes up or if you want to end her suffering," the doctor explained gravely. At that, Sheriff Forbes gave out a little cry of pain as she collapsed back on the chair in shock. Matt blinked blindly, feeling dizzy as he swayed before letting himself succumb to the darkness awaiting.

* * *

Damon sat on the chair beside the fireplace, his mind swarming with confusing thoughts. He still felt Elena's lips on his, but something was off. It was too familiar. It could be that he still saw Elena as Katherine a bit, though he knew she was nothing like her but the looks were shocking. It still stunned him a bit. The way she kissed him back was so much like how Katherine kissed him...which was a bit odd actually. He knew kisses were all different, but it felt like the first time Katherine kissed him; it was soft, slow and then passionate. Maybe that's how Elena kissed, he wouldn't know. He was jumping to conclusions. Elena was not Katherine. He kissed Elena, not Katherine. Didn't he? Damon shook his mind of this, temporary setting it aside as he heard Stefan's car pull up to the house.

He decided to talk to Elena about the kiss when lover boy wasn't around as he walked to open the door. As soon as he did, however, he knew something was wrong. The smirk disappeared from his face as he watched Stefan drag in Elena, who had started crying again. He honestly had never seen this before, or had seen this coming. What the hell happened, he thought as he helped Stefan set Elena on the couch.

"What happened?" the older Salvatore asked, concerned. Stefan just looked at Damon for a few seconds before answering.

"John's dead. So is Jeremy," he explained shortly before turning back to Elena, who had quieted down some. Damon was absolutely shocked. Ok, so the older fellow deserved to be dead since he killed Anna and almost killed himself, but Jeremy? And how did John die? He had that stupid protector ring, didn't he?

Damon took a seat beside Elena, who looked absolutely devastated. Damon felt a pang of guilt, but he forced himself to push it away. He was the last one to speak to Jeremy. The boy had been devastated and acted a little odd, asking about vampires and such, but he didn't think much of it. But now? Something was wrong, but he had to focus on Elena right now.

"How did it happen?" Damon asked. Stefan sighed as he quickly explained what Elena told him, Damon growing a bit confused. His mind started reeling overtime. Who would know to chop his fingers off before killing him? Obviously a vampire, or one of them. Alaric's name popped into his mind immediately, but he almost dismissed it. As much as he hated to admit it, he had a soft spot for the vampire hunter/history teacher. He was done with Isobel, which meant he was done with John, unless he found out about his almost death, which would be weird as well, because then it would mean the teacher actually had a soft spot for him. Impossible, but a possibility at the same time, Damon thought curiously.

"Elena," he said, taking the girl in his arms and making her face him. "I need you to tell me exactly what happened after you entered your house," Damon instructed strongly. Elena swallowed as she gained control of her tears as she spoke.

"I-I got home after talking to Stefan on the phone about my dress being missing-" Elena started before Damon interrupted.

"You had your dress with you though. I saw you with it," Damon said, confused. Elena shook her head though.

"No, it was missing; I never picked it up," Elena said confused. Stefan frowned at Damon, who let go of the girl, his mind thinking.

"Keep going," he encouraged, facing his girlfriend. She nodded as she continued, Damon trying to piece everything together.

"I-I went into the kitchen after I heard a crash and found- and found John dead on the floor. Jenna called 911, and I went to check on Jeremy and found my pill bottle empty in the bathroom. He was- he was dead on his bed. He killed himself. Why would he do that?" Elena answered. She looked ready to cry, but Stefan wrapped his arms around her again. Stefan eyed his brother, who settled back into the couch, thinking hard.

Elena's dress was missing, yet he saw her with the dress when he exited her house. Her hair was curly, and now it was straight...her attitude toward him was very distant and unsure...she kissed him back immediately, not pushing him away at all... Jenna invited her into the house... those eyes....that kiss....Katherine.

"I know who killed John," Damon spoke suddenly, his eyes wide. Elena and Stefan turned toward him eagerly.

"Who?" Stefan asked. Damon paused, swallowing deeply as anger rose inside of him.

"It seems little brother that our least favourite lady friend is back in town. Katherine's back," Damon explained, causing the two to freeze, shocked.

* * *

Katherine stood outside Bonnie Bennett's house, pushing her hair back with a smile. She had been studying this town and its people for a long time. Most of the vampires reported to her, including John and Isobel, and she was sure to have gotten as much information as she could. She wasn't sure if she'd be any good at being Elena, but she was caught up in their little drama fest. She caught a glimpse of it that night, passing by as she saw Damon getting saved by the little witch. From what Damon told her, she may have a problem with Bonnie, and why not ruin her little friendship, since it was so delicate anyways?

Laughing a bit, she put on the best Elena face as she could before moving toward the door, knocking on it. Seconds later, the witch opened it up, a confused look on her face. Katherine feigned the best 'this is a disaster' look as she formed tears in her eyes.

"Bonnie, I need to talk to you. Can I come in?" Katherine said frantically. Bonnie nodded, looking around before back at her supposed best friend.

"Sure, come on in," Bonnie said concerned. Katherine nodded slowly as she entered the house, smirking as she walked past Bonnie as the witch shut the door.

**What do you guys think so far? Good? Bad? What else do you want to see for the next chapter? Damon's figured it out, sooner than I wanted, but I guess it was meant to be. Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews guys! They mean a whole lot! Well, here's the next chapter for you guys! Also, I want to change the summary. What should I change it to guys?**

Jenna sat in the police station, feeling completely numb as voices surrounded her and bodies moved past her many times. She couldn't quite believe what was happening. Her own nephew was dead, her brother in law was gone, and her niece was at a breaking point. And herself? Well, she was just barely hanging on to her sanity. She was an absolute mess herself. John didn't deserve to die. He was an egotistical pig with some kind of hidden agenda every time he came, but he wasn't the worst person in the world. And Jeremy, oh Jeremy! The last year had been hard on him as well. He lost both of his parents, his ex girlfriend was found dead just a few weeks ago, and his current girlfriend, well, who knew where she was. Jenna hadn't seen Anna in weeks. Her nephew had been an absolute mess, but she never saw this coming.

Jenna sighed again as he fingers shakily took hold of the pen again as she tried to sign the paper for the report to be sent into files about the tragedy that happened that night but she could barely keep it together. The pen dropped from her grasp again and she reached for it again, but the pen was taken away before she could. Looking up, she saw Alaric staring down at her remorsefully. Jenna's lip quivered as Alaric grabbed her, pulling her into a tight hug as she let the tears fall. Alaric sat down, pulling her into his lap as she continued to sob. She was honestly grateful he was here. Not caring how he found out, she just wrapped her arms around the man she cared about. He rubbed her back tenderly and she felt a little bit better. He didn't say anything, and he didn't have to; his presence was enough to help her hold it together.

It took a few minutes but finally, Jenna stopped crying as she looked up at Alaric.

"Thank you, but how did you find me?" Jenna asked hoarsely. Alaric stroked her hair gently.

"I heard what happened, and I figured you'd be here after I went to your house. I'm so sorry, this must be hard for you," Alaric said remorsefully. Jenna nodded as she leaned against his chest. She needed this comfort, but her worries were starting to go to Elena. How was she handling this? She was really upset when she left, and after everything, she didn't know how their family was going to get through this.

* * *

"Please tell me you're joking. How do you know?" Elena asked, her grief temporary put aside for confusion. Damon was too afraid to get into it, especially if he mentioned the kiss. That would mean that Stefan would be right about his feelings for Elena, since he did technically try to kiss Elena, not expecting it to be Katherine. It also reminded him that he just kissed Katherine without even knowing it; he just saw the previous love of his life thinking it was Elena. Damon ran his hands through his hair, exasperated and Stefan couldn't help but feel sorry for his brother. He found out the love of his life, the reason why he almost destroyed the whole town, wasn't in the tomb and never contacted him at all. So figuring out that she was in town had to be hard on him. His mind quickly went back to what Damon said earlier and he paused.

"What did you mean by that you saw Elena holding her missing dress earlier? Did you run into Katherine?" Stefan asked, even though he had already pieced some of it together. Damon looked up at the two with semi hollow eyes as he slowly nodded.

"And you thought she was me. What did you say to her?" Elena asked carefully, figuring it out herself. She leaned against her boyfriend for support, her head spinning. Too much had happened in the last twenty four hours, and she didn't know how to deal with it. Pushing away her grief for the moment to figure out why Katherine was back seemed like the best choice. Damon leaned back into the couch, laughing bitterly.

"That bitch- she was at your house Elena. I- I-" he started before pausing, deciding to keep Elena in the dark about him being the last to see her brother alive. "I was coming to see if you were alright and stuff, figuring you and lover boy would be there and she was coming up the front steps. I should have figured it out; her hair was curly and she had a different jacket on. We talked-" Damon started out slowly, still very confused and very angry.

"What were you talking about?" Elena asked. Damon looked at Elena, her eyes curious and sad. She had been through so much already, and he felt so conflicted in telling her the truth or telling her lies. So, he decided to choose the former.

"Just about what happened tonight and how grateful I was for you saving me, that's all," Damon said, telling the truth, but keeping the kiss hidden. Stefan would be upset, and so would Elena. "Jenna invited her into the house. I should have known something was up at that point. She told her to come inside, and- and I let her get away. I should have figured it out," Damon finished. Stefan shook his head though.

"Don't beat yourself up over this. Anyone could fall for Katherine's trap, especially if she's pretending to be Elena," Stefan told his brother. The older one shook his head though.

"I was in love with Katherine for so long, I should have recognized the signs immediately. I should have recognized her attitude, her outfit, her k-" Damon started before trailing off. He stood up, starting to pace the room.

"So, what do we do now?" Elena asked quietly. Stefan pecked Elena's forehead lovingly.

"What do we do? Well, you're going to go someplace safe. She's been invited into your home Elena, so it's not safe there. She can get into this house, so you're going to stay at Bonnie's for a while until we figure this Katherine mess out. We don't know why she's here or what she wants, but it probably will have something to do with you, and we can't risk you getting hurt," Stefan told her.

"And Aunt Jenna?" she asked. Damon scoffed a bit, leaning against the wall.

"She'll stay with Alaric; I don't think she'd mind. Our main priority is keeping you safe. That bitch has done enough to all of us. We don't need any more damage, so Stefan will drive you over to Bonnie's in the morning," Damon said firmly. Elena looked really to protest but Stefan looked into Elena's eyes, holding her tenderly.

"Damon's right. Damon and I can figure out why Katherine's here, but you need to be safe in order for us to start figuring this out. Staying with Bonnie is the safest thing for you right now," Stefan told her softly. Elena finally nodded slowly as she buried her face into his chest.

"Ok, fine," she said, her voice muffled. Damon smirked a bit as he sat back on the couch.

"Take her upstairs, get some rest. It's going to be a long day tomorrow," Damon instructed as Stefan nodded, taking her into his arms and moving upstairs as Damon remained on the couch, letting himself just collapse in exhaustion. When he saw Katherine again, he was going to rip her neck right off.

* * *

"Matt, wake up," a woman's voice coaxed. Matt groaned as his eyes fluttered open. He saw Sheriff Forbes, Tyler and a doctor standing over him, looking concerned. Matt tried to sit up but the doctor pushed him back down gently on the bed (how did he get on a bed?)

"Matthew, I need you to lay back down, alright? The car crash may have affected you more than we thought. We're going to have to run a few tests," the doctor said quietly. Matt frowned as his head turned, looking around. He was in a hospital room. He just fainted, didn't he?

"I just fainted- from the news. Seriously doc, I'm more than ok. I want to see Caroline," Matt begged, trying to sit back up, but Tyler pushed him down, holding him in place.

"Listen to the doctor Matt, and just let them run some tests. After they do that, then you can see Caroline. There's no point in both of you dying, right?" Tyler convinced him. Matt thought about it before nodding, relaxing a bit as Tyler backed off.

"Fine, but I want to see Caroline the minute the tests are done, and not when the test results come in," Matt compromised. The doctor sighed as he nodded.

"Alright. Sheriff, you and Mr. Lockwood step outside for a few minutes. We'll get you when the tests are done and then you shall all see Ms. Forbes," the doctor suggested. Sheriff Forbes nodded as she quickly squeezed Matt's hand before exiting the room, Tyler following. Matt sighed as he lay back in bed, feeling the doctor probe a needle into his arm. He better see Caroline after this, or else he won't let them touch him anymore for any tests.

* * *

"It's late Elena. What's going on?" Bonnie asked as she and 'Elena' sat down on the couch. Bonnie was just getting back on track with Elena, so she had to know what was going on. Katherine feigned a sigh as she looked away from Bonnie, her arms wrapped around herself. She swallowed deeply, letting her hair fall in front of her face. Bonnie placed a hand on her shoulder, as Katherine tensed up. "Elena?" she asked again before she herself tensed up a bit before relaxing. Katherine turned to her sadly, tears pooling in her eyes again.

"My dad is dead," she admitted. Bonnie frowned, confused as she moved closer to her.

"What do you mean? Your dad has been dead for months-" Bonnie started before Katherine shook her head.

"No, my biological dad. I just found out Uncle John is my real dad. Messed up, I know," Katherine said, laughing bitterly as she let the fake tears fall. Bonnie sighed, a bit confused but listening to Katherine as she told her about Isobel's and John's romance and bits and pieces from what she missed.

"I know I should hate him, but I don't. He was still my dad and-" Katherine said before breaking off, standing up quickly as she moved to the other side of the room. She really hoped she was getting Elena's character down. She was informed by Isobel the kind of person Elena was, but she didn't know if she was doing a good job. She knew Bonnie was believing her because Bonnie stood up and engulfed her into a hug. She settled into it, letting the rest of the tears fall, choking back a sob.

"It's going to be alright Elena, I promise. Who killed him?" Bonnie asked supportively. Katherine paused, taking a breather before answering.

"Alaric Saltzman. He apparently wanted revenge for Isobel and- he chopped his fingers off Bonnie, and then he stabbed him in the chest!" Katherine cried out. Bonnie faced her, softening up, but her hands clenched.

"Don't worry Elena. I will get revenge on Mr. Saltzman. He'll pay for what he did. I promise you that," Bonnie swore. Katherine nodded as she wiped some tears away.

"Thanks Bonnie, you're a great friend. Can I stay here tonight? I don't think I can go home," she asked hopefully. Bonnie nodded, smiling a bit.

"Of course. You can take the guest bedroom. We'll talk more in the morning. Goodnight Elena," Bonnie said, pointing down the hall before moving to her own room. Katherine smiled as she walked down the hall to the guest room, shutting the door before laughing quietly to herself. It was all too easy. Bonnie would kill Alaric Saltzman and she wouldn't have to listen to Isobel whining about Alaric anymore. Plus, it would really be great leverage to get Bonnie to trust her and distrust Elena. That way, she would have a witch on her side, and if she could get that vervain necklace off of her, she could compel the witch to do whatever she wanted. After Alaric, her revenge would be on Damon and Stefan. This would be good, she thought as she lay on the bed, smiling at her rough plan.

* * *

In the morgue that evening, as the cornoner was just closing up, he looked at the two new bodies on the tables. All he had to do was cut them open and find out what really killed them. As he went into the bathroom to clean himself up before leaving, the morgue was silent. Suddenly, there was a sudden noise, a movement on one of the tables. A gasp was heard, a groan and Jeremy sat up, confused and disoriented as the white sheet fluttered to the ground.

**Yes, Jeremy is indeed awake. This is going to be fun. What do you guys think? Please, let me know about what the summary should say, and tell me what you want! Bonnie's trusting Katherine? No way, what will Elena do to convince her friend that she's the real Elena? And Jenna/Alaric? Is Bonnie going to kill Alaric? And is Matt really ok, or did he just faint from the news? Only time will tell! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so this is the next chapter. And for all of you guys questioning about Bonnie trusting Katherine too easily, trust me, I have a plan. It was subtly hinted at in the previous chapter, and I mean subtly. Can you find out where it was hinted? By now, you guys must have an idea of what I plan to do. If not, then just know that I planned her storyline with Katherine since I started writing the last chapter.**

Jeremy felt like his head was going to explode. He felt groggy, disoriented, and just really weak, like he had not eaten in days. He slid off the metal table, almost forgetting what he did until he came back to him. He killed himself; he was a vampire. He remembered Anna telling him about what would usually happen when you became a vampire.

_"You're going to feel weak and awful for a while. Your head will hurt, you'll feel hungry and your fangs will be coming in, so your gums will hurt as well. Your eyes will be sensitive to light and you won't burn in the sun until you've completely transformed by drinking human blood. You're going to have to stay away from Elena and anyone you care about so you don't attack them until you get everything under control. But I'll be there for you every step of the way if you decide to turn." _That didn't happen. Anna was dead, all because of him. He felt so angry, and he felt confused and sad. Anna said his senses might be heightened but this was almost too much to bear, and he didn't know how to turn it off. Anna never taught him that, and now she never would. Jeremy ran his hands through his hair in frustration as he kicked the metal table, sending it flying into the wall. Surprised at his strength, Jeremy almost missed the footsteps echoing into the room. When he heard the gasp, he turned to see the middle age coroner, looking surprised and terrified.

"What the- y-you're supposed to be dead! I-I-I checked!" the coroner stammered hesitantly. Jeremy held up his hands as if not to startle him before a sweet aroma caught his attention. It smelled slightly off but he licked his lips eagerly. He looked at the man, tilting his head in confusion. He could smell the man's blood? All Jeremy knew now was how much he wanted to suck the man's blood dry, but he was innocent. He wasn't sure if he could kill an innocent man to satisfy his craving. But the longer he stood there, the more his craving took over him. He could hardly hold back as a smirk appeared on his face. It turned more into a grimace as he took a step toward the coroner who stepped back.

"I'm so sorry," Jeremy apologized sincerely, and he really was. The man looked at him in confusion.

"W-Why?" he asked hesitantly. Jeremy took another step forward as the man took a step back.

"For this," Jeremy said before moving toward the man with his newfound vampire speed and grabbing the man tightly, who emited the beginning of a scream before Jeremy's face changed and he sunk his fangs into the man's neck. He felt the blood running down his throat and he wondered if this is how Anna felt when she had sucked people's blood: satisfied and fufilled. The man's moved was open in a silent scream but nothing escaped out besides a painful hiss before he finally fell limp. Jeremy couldn't let go, not until he felt full. Once he did, he let out a satisfied moan before dropping the dead body on the ground. He looked down at the body with a bit of remorse but started laughing at the humour. He just killed the coroner. So who was going to autopsy the body now? His laughter soon ceased as his face returned to normal and he surveyed the whole room. His ears perked up as he could hear cars from outside and people talking!

It was amazing, he thought, his eyes falling on the other body in the room, still covered. He moved slowly toward it before pulling the sheet back, gasping as he saw his uncle's dead body laying there, covered in blood. Jeremy stumbled back, angry and confused as he sat on the ground, trying to push back all the emotions he was feeling. It took a minute but finally, the emotions disappeared and he felt empty, yet satisfied. The anger was gone, the guilt, the doubt, the confusion, every emotion he was feeling was gone. Damon and Anna were right; he could switch them off. Letting himself smile, he knew he would have to find a place to stay. He couldn't go back home, not yet, but he had to find a place before the sun came up. Getting up and taking one last look at the two bodies in the room, one which he had no clue how he got killed, he moved toward the doors, into the night to figure out what to do and where to go.

* * *

Elena woke up the next morning, feeling refreshed but also a bit confused. Her head was spinning as she sat up so she sat back down as the events from last night came rushing back at her. Uncle John, the Mayor, Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy, Katherine, Damon, Stefan. Elena slowly sat up again, rubbing her eyes as she looked at her sleeping boyfriend. She couldn't believe what had happened all in one day. It felt like her whole world was crumbling apart and she couldn't do anything to fix it. She looked back down at Stefan, who looked peaceful, and she didn't want to disturb him. She quietly slipped out of bed as he stirred.

"Shh, go back to sleep Stefan," she coaxed him softly. He mumbled something before rolling over, resting once again. She wanted him to have a few more minutes before reality set in for him. She quietly moved to the door, taking one last look at Stefan before slipping out, walking downstairs. She yawned as she stepped into the kitchen, finding Damon cooking something. He turned to her, a smirk covering his face.

"Good morning sunshine. How was your beauty rest?" he asked, a hint of sarcasm coming from his voice. It was nice to see him try to be normal and faking it. Elena rolled her eyes as she took a seat at the table.

"Alright I guess. Better than expected anyways," Elena admitted. Damon turned a bit, shooting her a dazzling smile before turning back to the food he was cooking for her. Elena sighed as she put her head in her hands. She was pretty sure a headache was coming on, and she felt like bursting into tears at any moment but at the same time, didn't want to cry anymore. She just wanted this all done. Damon seemed to notice this and looked at her.

"You're handling this awfully well. Last night, you were practically sobbing over Stefan's shoulder, and I bet he has a wet shirt from all of those tears," Damon commented. Elena forced herself to hold back a laugh as she looked up, shrugging.

"I don't know. I guess I'm tired of being so weak. I want to be able to do something about my dad's death and find out why Katherine's here," Elena admitted.

"Good for you, trying to make a difference. Unfortunately, you will be going straight to Bonnie's house and will not be leaving until we find Katherine," Damon said seriously as he finished making the breakfast and placed it in front of her. Elena looked at the food, a bit revolted.

"I'm not hungry, and I will be helping you guys no matter what you say," Elena said forcefully. Damon sighed as he sat beside Elena, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked into Damon's deep blue eyes, startled a bit. He looked concerned...for her? No way, what happened to the vampire that wanted to make Stefan's life a living hell and wanted to destroy the town, killing anyone in the process? Elena could hardly believe that guy was gone and in front of her was a changed man.

"Stefan and I both want to keep you safe. Katherine will try to confront you before both of us. She may even try to kill you to get you out of the way. We cannot let that happen and since Bonnie is the only witch that can protect you from her and her house is the safest place, you will be with her at all times. We cannot risk your life just so you feel accomplished in taking her down. She's manipulated a lot of people and trust me, you do not want to cross paths with her. You don't know her like I do- like Stefan and I do," Damon told her sternly. Elena felt herself actually trusting Damon for once and believing he wanted the best for once. So, she nodded.

"Fine," she said. Damon smirked as moved closer, picking up Elena's fork.

"Now, are you going to eat your eggs and toast by yourself, or will I have to feed you like a little baby?" Damon asked sarcastically, his blue eyes twinkling. Elena rolled her eyes as she took the fork from Damon's grasp but he held it tightly. "You know what? Since you are a baby, well, a lot younger than me anyways, I guess I will have to feed you since you look too upset to hold the fork right now," Damon teased gently. Elena laughed a bit as she let go of the fork. Leave it to Damon to make her feel better even though it was the worst of times for her currently. She opened her mouth teasingly as Damon gently shoved the fork into her mouth. She chewed the egg, giving Damon an annoyed but grateful look.

"Happy now Daddy Damon?" she asked sarcastically. Damon nodded as he continued to playfully feed her. Elena let him do this because she could see he wanted to be himself without worrying about Katherine being in town, not wanting to see him. He was hurting no matter how much he denied it. Suddenly, Damon stopped, setting the fork down as he spoke.

"Well, hello Stefan," he said with a playful tone in his voice as Elena turned to see a curious Stefan walking in.

"What's going on in here?" Stefan asked curiously, his gaze never leaving Damon as he walked over to them, standing protectively beside Elena. She looked down as if she did something wrong, but she didn't. She figured walking into Damon feeding her food could be a little suspicious, especially after what Isobel told them before she left. Damon just rolled his eyes as he stood up.

"Just getting your girl to eat something," Damon answered casually. Elena looked up at Stefan, who scoffed a bit.

"It was nothing, just Damon trying to do something nice since I wouldn't eat. Can we go now?" Elena asked quickly, standing up. Stefan took hold of her hand, squeezing it as he nodded.

"Sure, let's go," Stefan said as warmly as he could but Elena knew he was a bit upset. To soothe his mind, she turned to face him and kissed him on the lips.

"Remember what I told you last night? I love you, only you," she murmured softly. Stefan gazed into her eyes until they softened. He gave her a small smile.

"I know," he said before they continued on their way. Elena didn't miss the look Damon had on his face. She couldn't even describe what it was. All she knew was that he was not happy about the kiss she shared with Stefan. But why? Was he really in love with her? Pushing this away for the moment, the three walked out to the car to go to Bonnie's. She hoped Bonnie wouldn't mind having both Salvatores at her house.

* * *

Once Bonnie heard the doorbell ring that morning, a feeling of dread came over her. 'Elena' had just left to go see her aunt and see how she was doing after her uncle/dad's unfortunate death. She was then going to see Caroline in the hospital, so Bonne was alone. Or she had planned to be while she tried to piece together her plan. Sighing, the witch got up and opened the door to find Elena, Stefan and Damon at the door.

"Elena?" she asked hesitantly before her eyes traveled to Damon, her eyes narrowing. "Get off of my property," she warned harshly. Damon knew the power she had so he backed up a bit, but remained on the porch.

"Sorry witch, but we need your help," Damon told her. Bonnie looked at Stefan and Elena, who both nodded.

"I'm sorry but I need you to invite Damon in. We all need to talk," Elena told her best friend sadly. Bonnie shook her head though, pointing a finger at the older Salvatore.

"You two can come in but he can't. He's tried to kill me. I don't trust him, and I never will," Bonnie uttered. Stefan and Elena passed Bonnie as they walked into the house as Stefan moved closer to her.

"I know, like I said yesterday, I get it. However, we have to talk about something really important. Elena isn't safe anywhere else, and Damon has the answers for us," Stefan pleaded. Bonnie stared right at Damon, who stared right back. Bonnie had to think about it. She didn't trust Damon, like she said before. Damon was a semi heartless vampire that tried to kill her, bribe her, blackmail her and warped her best friend's mind to being his friend. Who knew what he did to get Elena to trust him. She didn't want to let him into this house ever, but what Stefan said made her pause. Elena's in danger? What kind? She was really curious to know, but if that meant inviting him into the house, then should she? After another minute of thinking about it, she finally nodded.

"Do not make me regret this Damon. I will hurt you before you can even blink. Come on in," Bonnie warned. Damon nodded.

"Scout's honour," he teased, holding up two fingers as he walked into the house. Bonne closed the door as she followed the three into the living room, where Elena started telling Bonnie about Katherine and how she was back. She knew a bit about Katherine anyways, so it wasn't a total shock. Actually, it wasn't a shock in any way. Once Elena was finished explaining about Jeremy's death (which was a shock) and Katherine's attack on John, Bonnie chuckled a bit.

"So I was right," she muttered, causing Damon to frown.

"Right about what?" he asked. Bonnie just looked up at the three with a mischevious yet thoughtful look.

"I was right about Katherine lying to me about Alaric Saltzman killing John. I just don't see Mr. Saltzman being a killer, no matter who it is," Bonnie answered, causing Elena to let out a gasp and Damon to move closer to her.

"What the hell are you talking about? You knew Katherine was here?" he asked. Bonnie nodded, shuffling away from him as she stood up, pacing the room.

"I knew the moment I touched her that she was Katherine. She felt evil and nothing like Elena. Unfortunately I didn't discover it fast enough. Elena can't stay here," Bonnie said softly, turning to the three.

"Why?" Stefan asked. Bonnie paused before answering.

"Because she's been invited in," she admitted.

* * *

Matt was wheeled into Caroline's room, even though he insisted he could walk there perfectly fine. Unfortunately, they made him stay the night before seeing Caroline, and Matt kept true to his word. He pushed all the nurses and doctors away if they got close to testing him. The test results would arrive later, so they let Matt see his girlfriend finally. Tyler had gone home to get some much deserved rest but promised he'd come back later after he dealt with his father's own death. He could barely look at Caroline, who looked pale and almost dead on that bed, a tube down her throat, other tubes connected to her body, and machines hooked up all around her. Sheriff Forbes took her daughter's hand, kissing it softly as Matt did the same with her other hand. He hated seeing her like this, all unconscious and stuff. He would do anything to keep her alive.

"The doctors said speaking to her might help her chances of waking up. I'll leave you two alone," Sheriff Forbes said softly, getting up. She walked past Matt, placing a hand on his shoulder for a second before fully leaving the room, leaving him alone. He didn't know what to say to her; he could barely think of anything encouraging to say to Tyler. But he had to try, right? So he did.

"Hey Caroline, it's me," he started off awkwardly. He paused for a minute, hoping that Caroline would wake up but she didn't, so he continued. "We're in the hospital. Um, everything isn't going so well. Mayor Lockwood died, and we all need you to wake up. Please wake up Care. I don't know what I would do without you," he continued, letting the tears fall down his cheeks as he gripped her hand tightly. "We can't lose you either. Everyone would miss you too much. I would miss you too much. Please, oh please wake up," he begged, but she didn't move or anything. He hated this so much. He spoke to her for a few more minutes before a presence was at the door. Turning, he was surprised to see Elena at the door, holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Can I come in?" she asked softly as Matt nodded, letting her stroll in, looking at Caroline as she placed the flowers on the bedside table. "I thought I would come and see how she was doing, especially after everything that's happened," she spoke softly. Matt smiled a bit at Elena.

"Thanks. How are you holding up? I, uh, I heard about your uncle and brother from Tyler. I'm so sorry," Matt said. Elena looked a bit confused but that disappeared as she shrugged.

"I'm holding on. But how about you Matt? You must be devastated with Caroline in the hospital with barely any hope in waking up," Elena asked, causing Matt to turn to her angrily.

"Don't say that! She will wake up! She has to!" he cried out. Elena bit her lip nervously.

"I'm sorry. Of course she does. The sheriff just said that she doesn't have a big chance in waking up," Elena apologized. Matt's face softened as he shook his head, confused.

"No, it's not your fault Elena. I'm just frustrated and everything. I'm stuck in this stupid hospital so they can make sure I'm completely alright, Caroline might die and- and-" he started before sobbing again. Elena didn't waste time in hugging him, rubbing his back tenderly.

"It'll all be alright, I promise," Elena soothed. Matt just kept crying, holding her tighter as Elena's face changed, smirking as her fangs extended, licking her lips hungrily as he moved toward Matt's neck.

**What do you guys think so far? Sorry I didn't update Sunday or Monday. I've been busy, but here is the next chapter. What do you guys want to happen next? Thanks for reading. And trust me, there is a lot more to be done before Katherine runs into Elena. Next chapter will have some more Alaric/Jenna, some Alaric/Damon friendship and just a bit more drama! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, here is the fifth chapter you guys! I'm glad I'm doing this story justice! It's going to just get more intense, because as we know, Katherine is a VERY intelligent vampire so obviously, she'll have a couple of back up plans. **

Jenna unlocked the front door to the Gilbert home, Alaric right in tow.

"Thanks for coming with me to grab some stuff. I don't think I can stay here right now," she admitted. Alaric smiled as he squeezed her shoulders in a loving matter. He was making Jenna stay with him until she was ready, but something in his mind told him this was a supernatural cause and he didn't want her staying here regardless. He had yet to talk to Damon, Stefan or Elena about anything that happened and he was tempted to find out how they all were, but right now, Jenna was his priority. He was going with his gut feeling that it was something supernatural and he had to keep her safe. He would call Damon later.

It was weird, thinking about calling the man that killed his wife and caused pain to most of the town months ago. He was even still wary of Damon himself; however, he was pretty sure he had a soft spot for the vampire, who knows why. All he knew was that he and Damon were like a team now. He even had Damon on speed dial now. Oh god, Damon was practically his friend now. He just made friends with his wife's killer. Alaric shook his head, laughing quietly as he stayed behind Jenna, who turned to the stairs now.

"I should go get my stuff now," she said softly and his heart went out to her. She did not deserve any of this. This whole family did not deserve this. He took her hand, squeezing it as he faced her.

"I'll be with you every step of the way, I promise," he coaxed her. Taking a deep breath, she nodded as the two walked up the stairs together. They quickly walked past Jeremy's room, but something made Alaric pause for a moment. Something didn't add up in his mind.

"Hey, you grab your stuff. I'm just going to check Jeremy's room, you know, to see if he left a note or something," Alaric told her, kissing her cheek quickly. Jenna nodded as she went into her closet. As soon as she disappeared, he turned and hurried into Jeremy's room. Apparently, nobody had been in there since his body had been collected. He didn't know what he was looking for; all he knew was that something wasn't right with Jeremy's death. If John got killed by a vampire, it was possible that the same vampire killed Jeremy. The police ruled it out as a suicide but he knew Jeremy; no matter how depressed and lonely he was, he would not even think about killing himself, even if Anna got killed beforehand.

Alaric found himself walking into the bathroom. The bottle of pills were gone in as the investigation, but he noticed an empty vial on the counter. Frowning, Alaric picked it up, inspecting it. The vial had some red fluid in it, just a smidge. Blood? Vampire blood, perhaps. He held the vial up to his nose, sniffing it. Yeah, definately vampire blood. But whose blood? And did that mean if Jeremy took the blood before the pills-

"Jeremy's a vampire," he concluded quietly, surprised.

* * *

"She's been invited in? How stupid can you be?" Damon asked angrily, standing up. Bonnie glared at him as she narrowed her eyes.

"Sit," she commanded. Damon shook his head, taking one step toward her.

"Do you even realize how powerful and cunning she is? You-" Damon started before stopping, then clutching his head in pain. Elena and Stefan looked at the witch in the room, who looked determined and pissed off. Elena grabbed onto Bonnie's arm.

"Bonnie, stop. He's not the problem right now; Katherine is," Elena begged. Bonnie sighed before releasing her hold on him. He collapsed on the floor, taking slow breaths.

"I told him to sit," Bonnie said, clenching her jaw. Stefan sighed as he crossed his arms.

"We need to focus on Katherine right now. As in, where is she and how are we going to stop her?" Stefan supplied.

"And why she is here," Elena added. Damon rolled his eyes as he stood up, sitting back on the couch as Bonnie just glared at him.

"Our first priority is taking that bitch down, then we can ask questions," Damon told them. Elena and Stefan nodded in agreement. Bonnie paused before walking over to the cabinet, taking out some kind of book and bringing it over to the group.

"As soon as I realized she was Katherine, I had a plan formulating in my mind. I was thinking since she thinks I trust her, I keep forming an alliance with her. She wanted me to take down Mr. Saltzman, for reasons I am not sure. I've been looking through my Grams' spellbooks to see if there was anything that can help and I think I might have found something," Bonnie supplied, flipping open to a page. The other three looked down to read it.

"A spell to render a vampire...unconscious?" Elena asked slowly. Bonnie nodded.

"Well, it's more like making them immobile. Unfortunately, it's a one time only spell. Once it's been used on a vampire, it cannot be used on the same vampire again and it only works for about twenty minutes so once I perform the spell, we won't have long to tie her up. I think I can do this, but the question is when," Bonnie explained.

"Whenever you get the chance? I mean, whenever she's offguard," Elena answered hesitantly but Damon shook his head.

"Katherine is never off guard. She's always cautious and ready to spring into action. The only way you can perform the spell successfully is if we get her alone, and my dear brother and I keep her occupied while you perform this spell. But first, we need to find a place to capture her in," Damon answered swiftly. Stefan nodded in understanding. He knew Katherine almost as well as Damon did, and she would be ready for anything. They just needed to figure out when the best time was to perform the spell.

"Ok, so step one, find somewhere close that we can hide Katherine in, and step two, perform the spell," Elena clarified. Stefan nodded.

"Yeah, but it's not going to be easy. I think our best bet is to perform the spell in the woods. We could probably trap her at Pearl's and cover the basement in vervain and take her ring," Stefan suggested. Damon grinned as he clapped his hands sarcastically.

"Aww, look at our tightknitted group! Working together toward one common goal! Isn't this nice?" Damon drawled out. Elena and Stefan both rolled their eyes and Bonnie just ignored the vampire she loathed so much.

"The sooner we get that done, the sooner we get rid of Katherine. Why can't we just stake her after we immobilise her?" Bonnie asked.

"We need answers Bonnie, and she won't give them to us willingly. We don't know what kind of plans she has for the town and we need to figure that out and if she has minions," Stefan answered for them. Bonnie sighed as she crossed her arms.

"Fine, let's just get the vervain and set it up already. The sooner we capture her, the better for all of us," Bonnie mumbled.

* * *

Jeremy found himself sitting in an abandoned house in the woods, feeling completely refreshed but ready to kill. He hadn't felt this good in years. This vampire stuff was going to be fun, but sitting in this house all day wasn't as much fun. He found himself wishing to see his family again, but he could barely control his thirst, so if he attacked his aunt or Elena, it might be bad.

He sat alone in his thoughts for a while before the sound of the front door opening startled him. Standing up, he hesitantly made his way toward the door, hiding as he glanced around the corner, spotting two figures, one being held upright by the other.

"Come on out Jeremy; I don't bite," a familiar voice called out. Elena, he thought as he rounded the corner hesitantly. The girl certainly looked like Elena but she had a smirk on her face. In her hands, she held an unconscious Matt, with blood dripping from his forehead.

"Elena?" he asked. She shook her head, smirking as she dropped the boy on the ground.

"Not quite," she said before using her vampire speed and knocking him against the wall. He saw the evil in her eyes, cold and distant. "I know all about you Jeremy. I know you're a vampire and I know you hate your sister as much as I do. My name is Katherine. We have a lot to talk about," she said dangerously, gripping his throat tightly as Jeremy gaped in surprise.

**What do you guys think so far? Good? Bad? **


	6. Chapter 6

**I wanted to spur out a sixth chapter because I am feeling really good about this story. I'd like more reviews, or at least more detailed reviews, telling me what you like/didn't like/like to happen, but I guess I can't be picky. But if you could write something like that, it would be greatly appreciated! **

Bonnie was reading and re-reading the spell, trying to memorize it when the door opened and Katherine sauntered through.

"Sorry I'm late Bonnie; I had a few things to take care of at home," Katherine said apologetically, looking at the clock, which read '3:15pm'. Bonnie shrugged, giving her a small smile as she flipped the page quickly, pretending to be stifling through it.

"It's ok, I've been trying to find something that can help us with Mr. Saltzman. I mean, he did kill your dad and all," Bonnie supplied. Katherine shrugged as the two wandered into the kitchen. "Would you like a drink?" Bonnie asked as Katherine nodded, sitting at the kitchen table.

"You know, Bon, you've really been there for me. I must thank you for all the help you've given to me, with my parents' death and all," she said, trailing off slowly. Bonnie nodded, pouring the drinks with her back to Katherine. Secretly, she slipped a bit of vervain in both of their drinks.

"It's no trouble at all Elena. You were there when my Grams died. I would do anything for you," Bonnie replied as she handed Katherine her drink. Katherine smiled as she stood up, giving Bonnie a quick hug before clutching her drink. "Listen, I think I might have found-" she started before a cell phone rang. Katherine gasped as she searched through her purse to take out Elena's cell phone.

"Hello? Oh hey Aunt Jenna. Is everything ok? Yeah, yeah, I can stay at Stefan's. Yeah, everything will be fine. Wait, what? Where is he? Ok, I'll be there soon. Bye," Katherine said before hanging up. Bonnie feigned concern, but didn't feign her natural curiousity.

"What's going on Elena?" she asked. Katherine faced Bonnie, surprised.

"Um, my aunt just called. She needs me home right away. She and Alaric just got a call from the coroners and Jeremy's body has been taken and the coroner is dead. Who would do such a thing?" Katherine wondered, taking deep breaths as tears brimmed in her eyes. Bonnie was naturally confused and surprised.

"Do you want me to come with you?" she asked. Katherine shook her head though.

"It's alright Bonnie, you've done enough. Um, maybe you could finalize the plan for Mr. Saltzman? I just have a feeling he has something to do with this," Katherine suggested, sniffling. Bonnie nodded as Katherine set her untouched drink down, hurrying out as she shouted a goodbye before slamming the door shut. Once she was gone, Bonnie immediately dialed Stefan's number.

"Guys? You need to get in contact with Mr. Saltzman. Katherine's on her way over to Elena's house with your aunt and Mr. Saltzman there," Bonnie started off worriedly.

* * *

Damon, Stefan and Elena arrived at the school in record time. Damon had contacted Alaric and told him to get himself and Jenna over to the school pronto because of the vampire that killed John would be on her way over. Alaric and Jenna arrived a few minutes later. When Elena saw her aunt, she couldn't help but run over to her and engulf her in a huge walked over to the other two, crossing his arms as they watched Jenna and Elena talk quietly.

"What's going on? What's the full story? Who killed John?" Alaric asked quietly. Damon eyed the youngest man there, leaning toward him.

"We'll let you know once we're inside," Damon whispered back before straightening up. The two girls finally turned to the men watching them, Elena offering a small smile.

"Why are we meeting here anyways?" Jenna asked her niece. Elena smiled a bit at her aunt, feeling horrible for lying to her, but she needed to be protected.

"I thought I would come here and grab some stuff of my own and felt this would be the best place to meet instead of at home," Alaric answered for them. Jenna nodded as the five walked into the school.

"Elena, why don't you take Jenna to the cafeteria, and maybe get some food from the vending machines?" Stefan suggested politely. He gave her a look as if to say 'we will talk later'. Elena nodded as she guided her aunt to the cafeteria as the three men began walking to Alaric's office. Once they were in his office, Damon turned to Alaric, who leaned against his desk.

"Katherine's back," he stated as Alaric frowned. He remembered Stefan and Elena telling him about Katherine.

"Elena's practically twin sister? The one you two fell in love with and who turned you?" Alaric asked, trying to clarify. Stefan nodded, noticing Damon's dark look.

"Yeah, she's back and she's the one who killed John. We don't know why she's here, but it can't be good," Stefan told him. Alaric frowned as he subconsciously fingered his ring.

"Oh yeah, and she wants to kill you," Damon added cheerfully. Alaric gaped at Damon, while Stefan just rolled his eyes. "What, it's true? She's even enlisting the help of the witch to kill you. Don't worry, we won't let that happen," Damon added sarcastically.

"And why does she want to kill me?" Alaric asked smoothly. Damon shrugged.

"Beats me. The witch is pretending that she thinks it's Elena to get her to trust her. She spurred off this lie about how you killed John and we can't very well ask her why. My bet is that it's about Isobel," Damon answered. Alaric was even more confused as he stopped leaning against the desk and stepped forward.

"How would she know Isobel?" he asked curiously. Damon rolled his eyes, shrugging as Stefan stepped in before his brother could speak.

"Honestly? We don't know. Isobel mentioned to Damon last time she was here that she knew Katherine and was apparently working for her. That's literally all we know, but we can't be sure on why she wants you dead. Maybe it's because of your ring. But we have a plan to stop her, but we need your help," Stefan explained.

"Enlighten me on this plan," Alaric told them. Damon stood up from sitting on one of the desks as he clamped a hand on Alaric's shoulder, who didn't wince at all. He was used to Damon's powerful grips.

"It's quite simple. You'll be used as bait for Bonnie and Katherine. You'll just be walking in the woods, Katherine and Bonnie will trap you, Stefan and I will courageously run in, distracting Katherine as Bonnie uses a spell to immobilize Katherine and then we'll trap Katherine in a vervain covered room that Elena will put in before hand so we can question her and then you can run away, screaming like a little girl," Damon said, smirking. Alaric rolled his eyes at Damon's falty humour.

"Wow, wonderful plan. Really well thought out," Alaric said sarcastically. Noticing the looks on the two men's faces, he explained."How about the part where Katherine is older than you and can knock you two out so fast, you won't be able to utter a sound?" he asked. Damon frowned as he looked at Stefan. They may have overlooked that part. "I can give you vervain darts. I have a couple of extras at home," Alaric supplied helpfully. Stefan nodded.

"Thanks. Now, we need to do this soon, so the plan will commence tonight, probably around ten or so," Stefan told him. Alaric nodded, but frowned a bit.

"I have a question; why will I be wandering around the woods at night?" Alaric asked. Damon was the one who answered this time.

"You'll get a call from... Elena, telling you that she's in trouble and she needs your help or something like that," Damon told him. Alaric nodded again.

"Fine, I guess I can help out," Alaric decided. Damon smirked.

"Oh, thanks a lot. I'm glad you're deciding to help us out in saving the whole town. We really appreciate it. We hope it's not a bother," Damon commented sarcastically. Alaric looked ready to retort but Stefan intervened.

"Can we just get ready for tonight? It's going to be long and enduring. We still have to figure out exactly where this is going to take place and where everyone is going to be. Elena can't go alone to the house, but she has to be there when we bring Katherine in. So, we're going to have to split up before the plan is initiated," Stefan said.

"We'll discuss that later," Damon hissed as all three heard Elena and Jenna approaching the classroom. Alaric's eyes widened as he remembered what he found.

"Listen, I have to tell you guys something. I found a vial of empty blood in Jeremy's bathroom. I think he took it before he killed himself," Alaric said quietly. Before the other two could process this, Elena and Jenna walked into the classroom.

"Hey guys," Elena said, hoping she wasn't interrupting anything. Alaric stood up straight, giving her a gentle smile.

"Hi. You ready to go? I'm going to take you back to my place. We'll hang there for the night," Alaric suggested. Jenna opened her mouth to reply but her cell started ringing. Taking it out of her pocket, she frowned at the caller ID.

"It says you're calling me," Jenna replied, turning to Elena. Alaric's eyes widened a bit but he smoothly intervened, taking the cell out of her hands.

"Maybe Bonnie found it. I'll talk to her," Alaric said as smoothly as he could before exiting the room. Elena sighed in relief. She knew she left her cellphone at the house and Katherine had taken it. It would be less suspicious if Alaric answered the phone, which was a good thing.

"Listen Elena, you should stay with Stefan and Damon for the night. I have to go to the police station to help look for Jeremy's body. Who would even take his body at a time like this?" Jenna wondered, tears pooling to her eyes. Elena shrugged, enveloping her aunt in a hug (because her mind immediately went to Katherine) while Damon and Stefan exchanged looks (because they knew Jeremy escaped on his own). Alaric walked back in, handing her phone back.

"Yeah, it was Bonnie, telling Elena that her phone is at her house," Alaric said hesitantly. As he grabbed his jacket, he whispered to Damon, "Katherine sounds mad that we told her to meet us at the Gilberts and we didn't show. I told her we went to the police to find out what to do about Jeremy's missing body." Damon nodded quickly before Alaric straightened up and wrapped his arm around Jenna.

"We should go. We'll see you guys later," Alaric said as Jenna nodded, following Alaric out. Once they were gone, Elena turned to them.

"So, is the plan good to go?" she asked. Stefan nodded, pecking his girlfriend on the lips.

"Yeah, the plan's all set to go. Call Bonnie and tell her to meet us at the boarding house; we have a lot to discuss," Stefan said as she nodded.

* * *

The plan was so simple. Stefan had explained it thoroughly to Bonnie before they initiated the plan. Elena had gone with Stefan to lace the house with vervain a few minutes ago, so she was stuck with Damon until Katherine showed up. Then, she and Katherine would wait for Alaric with Damon waiting quite a distance away, and then Stefan and Damon would show up to distract Katherine, Alaric would go to the house to help Elena and Bonnie would perform the spell. It was a relatively quick spell, but who knew if the plan woild go the way they wanted. Katherine had called her and told her she would be a little late, and said when Alaric got there to just start and she would be there to see him dead. Bonnie slipped her phone back in her pocket as she turned to Damon, who had a mischevious glimmer in his eyes.

"Don't say a word Damon. I am still pissed at you," Bonnie warned. Damon feigned curiousity.

"Why are you pissed at me? I haven't done anything to you in...weeks, months even," Damon asked. Bonnie rolled her eyes as they continued walking to the spot where the plan would be taken place.

"Which I am thankful for, however, I still don't trust you. Can you blame me? You killed Mr Tanner-" Bonnie started before Damon interrupted.

"He was a useless history teacher, and that was six months ago. Get over it," Damon put in. Bonnie ignored him as she continued.

"You used Caroline as a toy for your own games to drink her blood and compel her-" Bonnie continued as Damon interjected.

"She didn't mind so much. At least I didn't kill her," Damon protested.

"And you turned Vicki because you were bored," Bonnie kept going as Damon rolled his own eyes.

"Oh, come on, she was a bad influence on everyone anyways!" Damon defended.

"Do I need to mention the time you almost killed me?" Bonnie finished up as she walked faster. Damon moved in front of her, grabbing her shoulders to stop her as she stood still, surprised as she pulled away from him. "Don't you dare touch me," she hissed. Damon held his hands up in mock surrender but stood in front of her, even as she tried to move past.

"Ok, listen here. I can't change what has past, but I am trying to change my future by protecting this town. Don't ask me why, but I am. We are both working on one common goal; we both want Katherine dead and out of our lives, so that means we have to act civil toward each other and work together to stop this bitch. It's going to be challenging and that is why we both need each other. So why don't you stop dwelling on all the people I've hurt and help save them?" Damon asked her. Bonnie stood her ground, both looking into each other's eyes as Bonnie contemplated this. The two stared each other down before Bonnie sighed, finally nodding.

"Fine, I'll put my loathing feelings aside for now to help. As long as you don't try to harm us in any way and focus on capturing, torturing and then killing Katherine, then I will act civilized," Bonnie agreed. Damon smirked as he held out his hand for her to shake. She wasn't sure at first, but she finally thrusted her hand in his, feeling a little shock of good spewing up her arm as she shook Damon's hand. A sense of humanity also washed through her as she gave a little gasp. Damon frowned, looking...concerned as she pulled her hand back. Last time she ever touched him, all she felt was evil, but now, she felt exactly the same the first time she touched Stefan. Maybe she could trust Damon, as long as he didn't turn and be Katherine's minion or something.

"What is it witch?" he asked. Bonnie shook her head, giving him a small smile.

"Nothing, let's just get this over with," she told him before brushing past him. Damon paused before finally following her to the clearing. Damon and Bonnie walked in silence before they finally made it to the clearing to find Alaric already there. Wait, he was ten minutes early, Damon thought.

"What are you doing here so early Ric?" Damon asked as Alaric turned to the two, surprised.

"Elena phoned me and told me-" Alaric started before realization settled in his face and he smacked his forehead. "Oh shit, we have to get out of here."

"Why?" Bonnie asked before a feeling of dread came over her. She sensed evil lurking, and it didn't feel good. She found herself to be looking around with Damon and Alaric as figures began moving closer. Two of them were holding two other familiar figures in place. As soon as they came out of the shadows, Bonnie felt her eyes narrow as she saw Elena and Stefan struggling to get free. Bonnie's eyes darted around the other vampires that encircled them. There had to be at least ten there, possibly even more.

"Let them go," Damon demanded. One of the vampires waved his arm and the two were pushed into the circle where Alaric, Damon and Bonnie were trapped. Damon caught Elena easily as Stefan stumbled back to his feet.

"What the hell?" Alaric wondered aloud. Elena shrugged as she silently thanked Damon as she steadied herself.

"We were attacked as soon as we got to the house by these vampires," Elena explained. Damon quickly surveyed the area and the vampires. Most smelt like newborns, but some seemed to be vampires for longer, though not as long as 1864. He and Stefan could probably take them, so could Bonnie, and Alaric could probably help out, but Elena could be dead since she didn't know how to protect herself yet, so fighting back didn't seem like an option at the moment. They were trapped, and Damon knew exactly who it was.

"So, where's your leader? Too chicken to come out?" Damon asked sarcastically. A laugh was heard as a figure stepped forward into the circle.

"Oh Damon, how wrong you are. From the years that you've known me, you should know I am not afraid of anything," Katherine soothed as the five found themselves face to face with the vampire responsible for a lot of damage in the town.

**What do you guys think so far? There's going to be a lot more drama, a couple of visitors making their reappearences and some manipulations. Reviews would be lovely! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I am appreciating it! For a change, I'm gonna stop talking right now and get to the story! **

Elena had never come face to face with Katherine before, and now that she was, well, it was frightening and a bit nerve wracking. She really did look like Katherine, down to the same shaped nose and her posture. Katherine looked at Elena thoroughly, just like Elena was. The resemblance really was scary. She had tried to prepare herself for this moment just in case, but now that it was here, well, it was really, really freaky and awkward. She cowered a bit under Katherine's stare as she circled the group, eyes on her the whole time. It was even freaky that their eye colour was even the same. Katherine stopped in front of her as she reached out her hand to touch Elena, but Elena found herself to be yanked back by Damon as Stefan stepped in front of her at the same time. Katherine let out a bubbly laugh, letting it echo in the quiet forest.

"Don't worry my dears; I won't hurt her, yet," Katherine told them softly. Damon narrowed his eyes as he kept Elena behind him as he and Stefan stepped forward. Alaric and Bonnie instinctively moved to protect Elena just in case. Some vampires began moving forward but Katherine held her hands up so they stopped. "It is very nice to see you again Stefan, after all these years. And Damon, well, I believe we met just last night. It's good to see that we can easily fall back into old habits," Katherine said, an eerie tone to her voice. Stefan's eyes darted to his brother's for an explanation but Damon kept his gaze on Katherine, his jaw clenched. Stefan didn't even get a chance to ask his brother as he turned back to Katherine as she continued. "That kiss we shared last night was magical. Too bad you thought it was Elena the whole time. Isobel caught me up in your little triangle. You better be careful Elena; these brothers can really be a handful," Katherine said lightly. Stefan tried not to react, knowing that was what Katherine wanted; he kept his face stony and cold as the five remained silent. "What, no hello? No greeting? I'm disappointed," Katherine said softly, moving forward. Stefan and Damon immediately moved back a bit. Katherine sighed.

"I guess we should probably talk about this inside. Let's go," Katherine said, waving her arm at the surrounding vampires. Before Elena could digest anything, she felt a fist collide with the back of her head and she slipped into darkness.

* * *

Elena felt herself coming to a short while later. Groaning, she sat up slowly to find herself tied up with rope in the basement where she and Damon had found Stefan. Her eyes darted around to Damon and Stefan who were tied up with chains on the wall, and then to Bonnie, whose eyes were blindfolded and tied up as well. Elena caught Alaric slumped on the floor near the door, also tied up. She spotted two vampires outside, talking to Katherine as Elena strained to hear what they were saying, but a moan distracted her. Elena turned her head to see Damon's eyes open slightly. He looked so weak and so helpless, Elena wondered if this is what he looked like while in the burning house. He was obviously injected with vervain because he seemed a bit paler than usual and his actions were slow.

"Damon," she hissed out quietly, hoping that Katherine would be too distracted to hear her voice. Damon blinked a few times, immobile as his eyes darted to her slowly. He opened his mouth weakly to speak but didn't say a word (she was unsure if he could say anything). To the right of her, she heard Bonnie shifting around as she also sat up.

"What's going on? Why can't I see anything? And why are my hands tied up?" Bonnie mumbled. Elena managed a shrug as she watched Alaric come to, and then finally, Stefan. They all kept silent as Elena tried to figure out how they were getting out of this. She managed to get the bag of vervain to the house, but it was outside, hidden in a bunch of bushes after the vampires startled her. She prayed that maybe, they didn't find the bag. It had a lot of vervain, stakes and a few darts that Alaric had lying around, which she was grateful for. If she could get to that bag, it would be simple to take down most of the vampires and maybe their plan could still be in effect.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Stefan hissed lowly, keeping his eyes on the door as the vervain started wearing off for both vampires. Damon shrugged as the door opened and Katherine strolled in, grinning cheekily as Damon's eyes narrowed again.

"I am so glad to see you all awake. Now, we can get started!" Katherine said in a light tone as she clapped her hands, as if eager for something. Alaric sat up as much as he could, glaring at Katherine.

"Starting what? What do you have planned for us?" Alaric demanded. Katherine just smiled as if she had all the cards in her hands as she bent down to Alaric's level.

"Oh, I have a lot planned for all of you," Katherine said before grabbing Alaric and tossing him to the two vampires behind her. Alaric hissed a bit as Elena glared.

"Let him go. What do you want with us?" Elena asked angrily. Katherine turned to the girl, looking thoughtful as she walked over, ignoring the yells from Damon and Stefan as she bent down, fingering Elena's hair.

"Oh, I will tell you, my sweet. I want revenge on my boys. They were supposed to always be mine, and now they've both fallen for the lovely twin of mine. That was not supposed to happen, and I cannot let it happen again," Katherine said before Damon spoke up.

"It's your fault that we thought you were dead when really, you left us! We've moved on, why can't you?" Damon shouted. Katherine ignored Damon for the time being, though she did answer him.

"From what I heard, Damon, you have not moved on, well, not completely. I mean, opening the tomb just to get me back? Very sweet, and I appreciate it. That is why you won't be the first to die," Katherine spoke softly. Stefan gaped as he struggled against the chains.

"Die? So, you're going to kill us all? Why?" Bonnie asked, speaking up. Katherine looked over to the blindfolded witch as she straightened up, pacing the room before turning to the whole room, smiling. Elena had a grippling fear. She knew that smile was not meant for good, and that her reasonings were not going to be pleasant for any of them.

"Well, it's simple really. It's because I can," she replied as her face changed, her fangs glistening as she smiled. "I've got all of you trapped here and trust me, you won't be getting out of here alive. I want Damon and Stefan dead for trying to foolishly replace me, I want the witch dead because she's too powerful to deserve to live, Rick, well, I just want your ring, plus your little wife is annoying me, going on and on about you and how she wants you to move on with your life, blah, blah, blah," Katherine stated before Alaric started struggling against the vampires, who held him back roughly.

"So you are in contact with Isobel," he hissed out. Katherine stepped in front of him, smirking as she gestured toward the door, making the vampires turn Alaric to it.

"She is quite the assistant. Not as powerful of course, but good in getting what she wants. Oh, Isobel," she called cheerily as Alaric watched the woman he used to love stroll in, a cold look appearing on her face.

"You promised you wouldn't try to take his ring," Isobel said calmly to Katherine as she stood in front of them all, glancing briefly at her daughter, Damon and Alaric before settling on confronting Katherine, who shrugged.

"I told you I wanted both rings. You know I'd never leave a victim alive," Katherine told her, sounded a bit annoyed. Isobel glared at her, but Katherine stepped forward. "I'll let you do the honours in taking his ring and then killing him," she finished coolly. Isobel's eyes flickered to Alaric before back on Katherine, shaking her head.

"I am not going to kill Alaric. He has done nothing to you," she said. Katherine's eyes flashed a bit before grabbing Isobel's neck. She gave a little gasp as she tried to free herself as the others watching in horror. "Kill him, or I kill you," Katherine told her lowly. Elena tried to get up but she was forced back down by the rope tugging at her ankles. Elena watched as Katherine released her grip on Isobel as she finally nodded. She watched as Isobel walked over to Alaric and grabbed his hands, untying them. Elena looked around, seeing Damon's anger and Stefan's anger, and she turned to Bonnie, who was muttering something under her breath. Elena could only watch in horror as Isobel slipped the ring off of Alaric's finger. This was really happening, Elena thought as Isobel grabbed Alaric's neck.

"I am so sorry baby," Isobel whispered. Alaric nodded softly as his eyes flickered to the others, giving them apologetic looks before Isobel snapped his neck. Elena squeezed her eyes shut, but she still could hear the snap echo in her mind. She heard Alaric's body drop but she couldn't look. Elena finally forced herself to open her eyes as she watched the two vampires grab Alaric's body and drag it out of the room, Katherine smiling with pleasure and Isobel looking miserable. So, she did care, Elena thought sadly. She liked Alaric; he did nothing wrong and now he was dead. Katherine pocketed the ring, grinning.

"Well, now that he is out of the way, now it's time to discuss what I will be doing with all of you," Katherine said proudly, as if nothing had happened just a mere moment ago. Bonnie finally looked up to the direction where Katherine was.

"Maybe you can start with answering some questions. Like, why do I have a blindfold on," Bonne declared. Elena nodded in agreement. She wanted some questions answered as well.

"And why you want to kill me," she piped up angrily. Jenna was going to be devastated when she heard about Alaric's death.

"And why you are back so suddenly," Damon threw in, sounding extremely bitter. Katherine sighed as she held up a hand at all the questions as Isobel interjected.

"And why I'm here and had to kill Rick," she added. Katherine sighed as she rubbed her head, clearly annoyed by everyone talking. Finally, she looked up, taking a deep breath.

"You will speak when spoken to, or else- bring him in," she called as the doors opened and a vampire dragged in an unconscious Matt. Elena gasped as she tried to jump up but Katherine pushed her back down. Damon looked pissed as he started struggling harder against the chains. Katherine smirked as she gently ran her finger down Matt's chest before the vampires dropped him to the ground by their feet.

"Leave Matt out of this. He hasn't done anything to you," Elena spat. Katherine just smirked as she crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry Elena, but I can't let that happen. In order to make sure you do exactly what I say, I have to have some sort of pawn in this game, and since dear Caroline is almost dead, there's no use in her. So, Matt is the perfect piece. I would have chosen your aunt Jenna but, well, she's protected at dear Alaric's place- but wait, he's dead. Maybe I can use another pawn-" Katherine said devilishly as Stefan began struggling even harder.

"You leave my aunt out of this. I'll- I'll do whatever you want, just please leave my aunt out of this," Elena begged. She didn't think she could take another family member dying. Speaking of family members... "Where's my brother? Where did you take Jeremy's body?" she demanded. Katherine's eyes lit up at the sound of Jeremy's name. Damon frowned as he glanced at Stefan, hoping that Katherine didn't do anything to him.

"Oh, Jeremy, such a sweet looking boy. I didn't take his body anywhere Elena. You know, I came to him with a proposition and he delightfully took it. He will be quite a second wingman, other than Isobel of course," Katherine started off, a twinkle in her eyes. Elena was so confused, she looked at Stefan for help, who looked guilty and not surprised in the slightest. Jeremy was alive? But how? And why did she mention- "Oh Jer, come on in and see your sister!" Katherine crowed out as the door opened.

"Hello Elena," Jeremy spoke quietly as he stepped forward, looking over the room as Elena's eyes widened. He was alive. Did that mean- Katherine saved him? Was he a vampire? Oh please no, she thought as she struggled to get up.

"Jer-" she started before he shook his head, glaring. She noticed his eyes were getting slightly darker so she backed off. Katherine threw her arms around Jeremy in a playful matter.

"Don't Elena," Jeremy told her coldly. Elena's eyes brimmed with tears, seeing her dead, vampire brother act so cold to her. She was getting used to her brother hating her, since he had been for the past week, but him as a vampire was scary. She sat back though as Katherine started speaking.

"Well, now we can get started on the talking. But first, we don't need the witch anymore. Jeremy, would you like to do the honours? I was just telling Jeremy how Bonnie here helped round up all those vampires to burn them alive! I mean, if she hadn't faked taking the spell off, well, then, Jeremy's girlfriend would still be here! And Jeremy wasn't pleased when I first told him, were you?" Katherine soothed, looking at Jeremy, who shook his head, his anger clearly showing. Elena's eyes widened as Bonnie seemed to realize what was going on and started to back up slowly.

"Jer, please don't. It wasn't all her! The deputies killed her, Uncle John killed her!" Elena begged, but Jeremy shook his head, advancing on Bonnie.

"She killed him. John's dead; he got what he came for, but now, I have to get revenge for Anna," Jeremy said dully as he yanked Bonnie up. He slipped off her blindfold as her eyes started darting around the room.

"Jeremy, please," Bonnie begged. It was silent for a few moment, Bonnie and Jeremy looking into each other's eyes before Jeremy shook his head as he snapped Bonnie's neck, watching the witch fall to the ground in a crumpled heap.

"And then there were three," Katherine said softly, her laughter sounding more evil than it ever did before.

**Ooooo, I cannot believe I just did that! I killed Alaric and Bonnie? Wow! Reviews would be lovely, but don't stop reading. Like I said, there is definately more to come. So, keep reading, keep reviewing, tell your friends, and enjoy! **


End file.
